Devil eyes
by lollyaiko
Summary: Kai 'Si Mata Iblis' bersemayam di tubuh seorang namja bernama Do Kyungsoo.Dua kepribadian dalam 1 tubuh.Kai berusaha mencari tubuhnya yang disembunyikan di Hutan Aokigahara.Dan Kyungsoo harus membantunya untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya. EXO FF ! KAISOO MAIN ! YAOI ! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Devil Eyes**_

_Author : Lolly Aiko_

_Pairing Cast : All Exo Couple_

_Warning : Gaje,BoyxBoys,Shounen-Ai,Yaoi Full in Here :)_

_Summary : __**Kai 'Si Mata Iblis' bersemayam di tubuh seorang namja bernama Do kepribadian dalam 1 berusaha mencari tubuhnya yang disembunyikan di Hutan Kyungsoo harus membantunya untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya.**_

_Genre : Supernatural,Mystery,Romance,Humor (sedikit)_

_Author Note : Maaf kalau kelihatan Masih abal-abalan ^^~_

**Ini Cuman terinspirasi Summary di komik , dan SUMPAH ini saya pake otak saya sendiri ada persamaan mungkin saya yang sehati sama yang buat # KAISOO sumpah bikin saya jerit-jerit sendiri baca fakta mereka *-***

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

_**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or Silent Readers !**_

_**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,I Suggest you for not read my Fanfiction**_

_**Keep Calm !**_

_**Don't Bash Me !**_

.

.

.

.

Di Taman kota,terlihat seorang namja bernama Do Kyungsoo tengah menunduk dan memejamkan tanpa disadari bahwa ada sebuah bulir air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang bulat._Sakit_ , itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ia tadi ke rumah namjachingunya dan menemukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan,ia melihat namjachingunya yang bernama Chanyeol sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang namja berperawakan mungil dan juga sudah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol selingkuh darinya dan ia sudah berusaha membuang perasaannya,tapi kenapa rasanya tetap masih terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap dan _seseorang -ah ani , sebuah siluet sesuatu _sedang memperhatikannya dengan mata merahnya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasanya ia lewati untuk pulang ke tuanya ada di Jepang sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sejak dulu ingin menjadi mandiri hidup sendiri di tak memperhatikan jalan sehingga sering kali menabrak orang ketika ia melewati gang sempit -jalan terakhir menuju rumahnya- Ia mulai merasa bahwa ia cepat kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan kuduknya berdiri ketika mendengar suara kekehan kecil tak cepat -lagi- kyungsoo berlari menuju rumahnya yang sudah terlihat. _Tinggal 5 rumah lagi,_ telah sampai ia dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke rumahnya dan menutupnya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras bersender di pintu , ia mengatur nafasnya yang Kyungsoo kembali tak menyadari bahwa _sesuatu _yang ia hindari sudah ada di dalam rumahnya dan sedang melihat-lihat rumahnya.

Setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya,kyungsoo mulai berjalan dengan perlahan menuju sampai,dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka seluruh pakaiannya sehingga ia sekarang _naked _dan membuat _sesuatu _melotot tidak kaget ketika kau sedang memasuki rumah seorang manusia yang akan kau jadikan '_target'_ dan disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat … menggiurkan?

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai setengah jam ia keluar dengan setelan T-Shirt berwarna putih dan boxer bergambar ketika ia melihat jam ternyata sudah pukul 7 malam,biasanya ia akan belajar tapi karena besok minggu ia memutuskan untuk tidur merebahkan dirinya dan mulai menutup matanya untuk memasuki dunia mimpinya yang akan menjadi dunia mimpinya dengan _seseorang_.

Ketika melihat 'targetnya' sudah tertidur dengan perlahan _sesuatu_ mulai memasuki tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia melihat dirinya sedang ada di padang rumput yang luas._Menyusahkan sekali mimpinya,_pikir _sesuatu _itu.

END/TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan **sesuatu itu **menyusuri padang bunga tersebut sambil matanya mencari sosok namja bermata bulat , yang tubuhnya sedang ia rasuki . Cukup lama ia mencari namja tersebut hingga menemukannya tengah membuat mahkota bunga dengan tenang dan damai . Seperti wanita saja , pikir **sesuatu itu ** sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . Sosok itu –lebih baik kita menyebutnya begitu- mendekati namja tersebut perlahan dan berdiri tegak dengan matanya menatap tajam namja di depannya.

Kehadiran sosok asing membuat kyungsoo –namja bermata bulat – terpekik nyaring seperti seorang lady yang membuat sosok di depannya terlonjak kaget dan –terjatuh.

"e-eh … s-siapa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo ,pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban juga yang membuatnya entah kenapa merasa kesal dan ingin berteriak untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

"Ya Hmppfft- !" Teriakan nyaring yang baru saja Kyungsoo keluarkan teredam oleh sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat yang mendarat di bibirnya . Tunggu –kenyal dan hangat? Kyungsoo masih berpikir benda apa itu karena matanya ia tutup dan membulatkan matanya seketika saat membuka kedua matanya kala melihat sosok pria berkulit tan,berambut hitam berantakan tengah menciumnya.

Tunggu …

Oh God !

Dengan kuat Kyungsoo mendorong sosok itu dan menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca , yang membuat sosok itu keheranan.

"HUWEEE ! Bodoh ! Ciuman pertamaku !" Amuk Kyungsoo sambil memukuli dada bidang sosok itu.

**GREP**

Sosok itu memeluknya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo untuk membisikkan…

"Namaku Kai , honey . Aku adalah makhluk malam atau bisa disebut setengah iblis dan vampire."

"…"

"Dan tubuhku sedang disembunyikan oleh kakek tua sialan itu untuk mempercepat menemukan mateku dan mengubah mereka menjadi sepertiku dengan meminum darah mereka."

**GLEK**

Oke,ini cukup menakutkan bagi Kyungsoo dan membuatnya meneguk ludah tanpa menyadari Kai yang sedang menyeringai.

"Dan mateku adalah … KAU !"

"HUWEEE ! AKU TAK MAU DIHISAP DARAHNYA ! MEMANGNYA KAU NYAMUK EOH?!"

**CUP**

"Aku belum selesai . Karena aku sedang dalam bentuk roh maka belum bisa menghisap darahmu jadi kau bisa dikatakan aman."

"Jadi,dimana tubuhmu disembunyikan?"

"Aku belum tahu , maka dari itu aku ingin meminjam tubuhmu."

"T-tapi aku punya peraturan."

"Apa?"

"Jika mandi , rohku yang ada dan juga jika di toilet."

"Tidak Mau."

"Ya !"

**Busan - 06.00 am KST**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi . Sekarang ia sudah berpakaian lengkap seragamnya dan tentu jas abu abu sekolah nya yang membuatnya err~ manis . Pikirannya kembali melayang saat tadi malam peraturannya di setujui Kai dengan adegan harus menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Oke,lebih baik ia fokus terlebih dahulu untuk bersekolah jika ia bisa menghilangkan bayangan kai yang berputar terus di gesit Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan - sendirii.

**SM INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL**

Kyungsoo baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya ketika melihat di laci mejanya terdapat beberapa kotak coklat . Coklat lagi,pikirnya.

**PU****K**

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika merasakan bangku sebelahnya diduduki seseorang.

"Kau ternyata Baekkie." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika melihat sahabatnya bernama Byun Baekhyun sedang meringis.

"Jangan panggil Baekkie perempuan saja." Tukas Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak urus." Acuh Kyungsoo

"Ish.. sahabat kejam." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tahu bahwa di sekolah kita akan kedayangan 4 murid baru dan satu kelas dengan kita?" Jelas sekaligus tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak,Jangan sampai peringkatku turun karena mereka."

"Lalu Kita disini untuk apa jika bukan itu dasar Bodoh."

" Ya !~"

**KRING KRING**

Bel berbunyi dan anak anak yang tadinya di luar mulai masuk ke dalam berapa lama Son Sonsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan beberapa sosok asing -murid baru- yang WOW . Tampilan mereka sangat jauh dari kata butuk dan nyaris sempurna.

"Annyeong~ Hari ini kita kedatangan 4 murid dari perkenalkan diri kalian." Ujar son sonsaengnim sambil tersenyum.

"Bonjour de everyone... My name is Wu Can call me Kris."Ujar sebuah suara baritone dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bonjour de everyone !~ My name is Wu Zi Tao... You Can call me Tao." Ujar sebuah suara lembut dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum manis.

"Bonjour de everyone !~ My Name is Kim Joon Myeon ... You Can call me suho." Ujar namja berwajah lembut dan tersenyum angelic.

"Bonjour de everyone !~ My name is Kim Lay . Just Call me Lay." Ujar namja berdimple manis sambil membungkuk.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne .. sonsaengnim."

"Baiklah~ silahkan duduk di depan dan belakang bangku Kyungsoo dan baekhyun."

Dengan segera mereka duduk di tempat yang diinterupsikan son sonsaengnim dan pelajaran kimia berlangsung dengan tenang.

**TET TET**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan hal itu membuat kris dan tao menoleh ke belakang.

"Hello Kyungsoo !~" Sapa Tao ceria

"err ~ Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tentu. Bukankah kau mate kai?"

Ucapan Tao barusan membuat Kyungsoo menganga -kaget-.

"Hello Baekhyun." sapa Kris sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Hello~ err... Kris." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"welll~ aku juga tau bahwa kau mate pangeran chanyeol tapi belum diberitahu."

"siapa?"

"C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L."

"maksudkua kenapa harus ada P-A-N-G-E-R-A-N?!"

"kau akan tau nanti." sahut kris cuek.

Sementara itu Suho dan Lay hanya tersenyum menanggapi obrolan itu.

"Kalian sama dengan kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jawab Suho tenang.

"T-tapi mata kalian err~"

"Oh ! Baiklah , teman-teman sekarang !~"

Dengan perlahan mata mereka yang semula hitam berubah - Kris emas,Tao Hijau,suho biru dan Lay ungu- yang membuat Baekhyun terpekik yang langsungkyungsoo bungkam dengan tangannya.

"Wow~ sangat indah." Kagum baek.

"Dan sedikit menakutkan."

"Jika kai merah maka chanyeol coklat muda." Jelas Lay.

"dan malam ini kami akan datang ke dunia mimpimu dengan membawa Baekhyun untuk membantu Kai." Tegas Kris

"WHAT THE - HELL?!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Author Note :

Hello ~ kenalin author baru disini . Lolly Aiko (LA) Imnida !~

Maaf jika di chap 1 banyak kata yang hilang T.T

Aku saat itu sedang malas mengoreksi

Peace ._.V

Semoga kalian suka ^^~

REVIEW?

20Gag : iya,maaf… habisnya kemarin lagi males ngoreksi :-D Review lagi ya *Tebar Kaisoo*

Wenky mell : makasihh !~ Emang sayanya lagi malas ngoreksi waktu itu… Review lagi ne?

Changchang ; Rancu itu apa? Berantakan sih iya,hehe… tetep review ya eon (?) FF yang Lycanthropes dilanjut eakkk/?

Kaisooshipper : wani piro? Hehe.. udah lanjut ! Keep Review !~

NyekNyek : wah yadong nih (?) Nanti itu waktu tubuh kai udah ketemu atau uppss.. RAHASIA makanya keep review !~

ZEN97 : udah dilanjut ^^~ Keep Review

Fuawalyaah : udah lanjut ya ^^~ KEEP REVIEW !

Keun Yoon : UDah !~ KEEP REVIEWWW


End file.
